Through a movable lens module, the lens of a projection apparatus has horizontal and vertical movements, and thus the image beam is projected onto a specific area on a screen or on a wall. The conventional movable lens module is assembled sequentially by a fixture base, a vertical plate, and a horizontal plate, and the lens is assembled to the horizontal or vertical plate. Through driving the horizontal plate and the vertical plate of the conventional movable lens module, the lens moves in the horizontal movement and vertical movement accordingly.
Conventionally, the lens module adopts two plates for the horizontal and vertical movements. Thus, the conventional lens module as well as the convention projection apparatus has higher cost, complicated structure and high manufacturing difficulty. Therefore, providing solutions for the aforementioned issues is quite important in the art.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.